The present invention relates generally to electric switches and in particular to an electric switch providing independently operable toggle and rocker functions.
The present invention provides an electric switch having both toggle and rocker functions that are independently operable. The switch includes a toggle member pivotally coupled to a housing, the toggle member having an upper portion positionable for operating a toggle function of the switch and a lower portion having a first contact element coupled thereto. A rocker member is also coupled to the housing for operating a rocker function of the switch. The switch housing is preferably formed from a dielectric thermoplastic material such as nylon, however other materials could be utilized as well. The rocker member defines a central opening and has a second contact element coupled thereto. The upper portion of the toggle member extends through the opening in the rocker member. A circuit board is attached interior the housing and disposed parallel to the plane of pivotal motion of the toggle member. The circuit board has a first conductive portion disposed adjacent the first contact element so that the first contact element is connectable with the first conductive portion in various configurations providing the toggle function of the switch. A second conductive portion is disposed on the circuit board adjacent the second contact element for providing the rocker function of the switch.
In a preferred embodiment, the switch includes a flexible portion covering the central opening defined by the rocker member and sealed about the upper portion of the toggle member. The flexible portion can provide a seal to protect the switch from contaminants or the environment. Preferably, the flexible portion is manufactured from an elastormeric material such as rubber. Additionally, the switch can include LEDs or other devices to illuminate various portions of the switch. In one embodiment the rocker member 16 is translucent and includes an LED such that the rocker member itself is illuminated.